1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to landscape borders and more specifically to landscape edging with improved containment of the mulch and improved drainage.
2. Description of the Related Art
People have created borders around flower beds and gardens for centuries for aesthetic reasons. Separating a flower bed from a lawn with landscape edging provides a pleasant sense of order to people viewing the lawn and flower bed. More importantly, people have used landscape edging to contain wood chips, gravel, bark, and decorative rocks (collectively referred to herein as mulch) because the mulch helps to promote the growth of plants in the flower beds. However, many landscape edging designs of the existing art do not contain the mulch inside the flower bed and allow the mulch to “leak out” of the flower bed after the initial installation. This mulch leakage occurs because: (1) the seams of the landscape edging do not form a proper seal to contain the mulch; (2) the landscape edging is not adequately anchored with respect to the ground; and/or (3) the landscape edging is not wide enough to properly contain the mulch.
Another problem for landscape borders of the existing art is that, while many of the devices used for a flower bed or garden border in the past have provided a decorative function, these devices have also acted as water dams that prevent proper drainage from the flower bed or garden. Plants in a flower bed need a substantial flow of water through the soil in which the plants are planted in order to thrive. Furthermore, water retention in mulch or soil surrounding the plants may promote the growth of harmful fungi and bacteria, in addition to attracting mosquitoes. It is to solving these and other problems that the present invention is directed.